Crow Eater?
by belle717
Summary: New in town, Sophia receives a makeover and is introduced to the life of a crow eater.  Does it last long?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I have no rights to Sons of Anarchy. I won't even claim my characters. I just write as a procrastination tool.

Chapter 1

Sophia walked into the salon where she had just started working.

"Sophia," she heard from the desk. She turned and saw her boss Roxy.

"Morning, Roxy."

"Let's go back to the storage room and chat."

Sophie followed Roxy. Roxy smiled and sighed. "Soph, how do you think you fit in around here?"

Sophie chuckled and looked in a mirror. Her un-dyed, auburn hair in subtle, perfect waves, her natural makeup and her conservative jean skirt and knit top definitely made her stand out.

"Not too well," she said taking in Roxy's jet black hair and heavy makeup.

"You are amazing at what you do, Sophia, but our clients aren't comfortable asking you for what they want."

"Oh, ok," Sophia said adjusting her bag. "Thank you for the opportunity. May I use you as a reference?"

"That's not what I mean, Soph, what I'm asking is if you might consider a makeover?"

Sophia stared at her and contemplated that. "Well, I always wondered if I could pull off black hair with pink highlights."

"I think you have just the skin tone for that," Roxy said pulling her out of the storage room. "She's game," Roxy announced to the others.

The other girls cheered and one of the other stylists pulled Sophia into her chair.

"She wants black hair with pink highlights," Roxy advised.

Mia, the stylist, nodded and set to work coloring Sophia's hair.

Lara, the nail tech, brought over a bag. "I thought you might agree to the makeover, so I went shopping for you.

Sophia was a little shocked that the whole salon was involved, then she wasn't. It was a salon after all. And the salon was frequented by the biker women of the town.

She sat back and enjoyed the attention as a client and let Mia fix her hair, Lara fix her nails and Roxy fix her makeup. They sent her to the storage room to change into fishnet stockings, a black mini skirt and a black and pink corset that coincidentally matched her new hair color. She slipped on her ballet flats and carried the boots out.

She stood waiting for a reaction and put the boots down. "I'm not working in stilettos, but I will wear them after hours."

All of the women, clients and employees clapped and Sophia called back her first client of the day.

Sophia Sophia

After work, Sophia cleaned her station one last time and sat in her chair.

"There's a party tonight" Mia said leaning up against Sophia's counter.

Sophia raised her eyebrows.

"I'll pick you up at 9, wear what you've got on."

Sophia nodded and stood up to follow her out.

Mia stopped outside of the door and watched the bikers across the way.

Sophia stopped and furrowed her brow. "What are we doing?"

"2 Sons, we are going to their party tonight."

"Sons?"

"How long have you been in Charming?" Mia asked incredulously.

"Less than two weeks."

"Shit, come on," Mia said walking down the sidewalk and swaying her hips.

Mia went into one of the local boutiques and began pulling clothes off the rack for Sophia to buy. "The Sons of Anarchy Motorcycle Club, or SAMCRO, runs this town. They keep the drugs and guns out of Charming and we all look the other way on some of their criminal activities. The Sons throw the best parties, have the best booze and weed and are notoriously good in the sack."

"And why do I care about this?"

"If you are with a Son, you are royalty in Charming. No one screws with you, you live the high life and you are fully protected."

Sophia raised her eyebrows. This was definitely a "you had to be there thing" and even though she was in Charming, she couldn't fathom that what Mia was saying had any bearing in reality.

Mia shoved clothes in Sophia's arms. "Buy this, go home, sleep and be ready to go at 9."

Sophia watched as Mia left the store and gave a little spin as the two bikers whistled in her direction as she walked down the sidewalk.

She bought the clothes Mia had picked out and walked out the door in the same direction as Mia and heard the whistles and catcalls from across the street. She blushed and hurried to her car to go home and sleep.

Sophia Sophia

Mia knocked on the door and nodded in approval when Sophia opened the door. Sophia had retouched the outlandish makeup and styled her hair again.

"I brought us something to help loosen us up before we get to the clubhouse," Mia said stepping in. She pulled out a joint and sat down on the couch.

Sophia picked up a lighter and tossed it to Mia.

Mia lit the joint and took a drag before handing it over to Sophia who savored her drag.

Sophia passed it back and Mia laughed. "You are constantly surprising me, I never expected you to be ok with this," Mia said gesturing with the joint.

Sophia laughed and opened the drawer on the coffee table to reveal her own stash. Mia laughed and passed the joint back to Sophia.

Sophia enjoyed the chance to relax and get to know Mia before the party.

When they pulled up at the clubhouse, the parking lot was filled with tough, intimidating bikers with beer bottles and scantily clad women rubbing up on them.

"See the deal is, that if someone wearing a cut is interested, you have to at least be polite," Mia said. "No one turns down the attention of a Son."

"What if I'm not interested?"

"Believe me, you are."

Sophia furrowed her brow and followed Mia to the keg.

Mia handed her a cup and they made their way to the pool table where a few of the guys were playing pool. These guys were not wearing cuts, but Sophia followed Mia's moves and sidled up to the side of one of the players. He smelled like weed and beer.

Time began to swim as she matched Mia drink for drink. She began to dance next to the pool player and was urged to the vacant stripper pole.

She noticed one of the Sons was watching her intently as she gyrated and shimmied around the pole. She put on a show for him, and caught him giving her a sly smile.

After quite a while, she vacated the pole and went outside to find that the party was winding down. Pretty much everyone who was left was inside. A few people were at the picnic table, but she was not in the mood to socialize, so she moved around the dark corner of the clubhouse.

She leaned against the wall and slid down to a squatting position and buried her face in her hands.

"Are you alright?"

She looked up and saw the biker who had been watching her on the pole. She had no idea how long she had been outside, but she felt goosebumps on her skin.

"Um, yeah, thanks," Sophia said struggling to stand up.

The biker came closer and steadied her with his hands on her hips. She gasped as his warm hands came in contact with her skin.

"Sorry," he said pulling back.

"Don't be, your hands were so warm," Sophia said hugging herself. "I didn't realize how cold it is out here."

The biker stepped up and rubbed his hands up and down her arms. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the feel of his rough, warm hands on her smooth, cool skin.

She opened her eyes, and realized how close he had pulled her. She reached up and gripped his cut, pulling him closer. She hesitated when she felt her body react so urgently to him. "I'm Sophia," she whispered, close to his face.

"Juice," he replied wrapping his arms around her and rubbing her back.

Sophia pressed her body against his. "You were watching me inside."

Juice nodded.

"Did you like what you saw?"

Juice swallowed. "Very much."

Sophia smiled and gazed into his eyes.

"Soph!"

"Mia?" Sophia said pulling back.

"Sophia, where are you?"

Sophia stepped around the corner and saw Mia. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just worried about you. You ready to go?" Mia said walking closer.

Sophia looked behind her at Juice who was again watching her intently, eyes filled with lust.

"Um, yeah," Sophia took a step forward and then turned as Juice stepped out of the shadow. "It was nice to meet you, Juice. Thanks for keeping me warm."

Sophia smiled and turned back to Mia. She wrapped her arm around Mia's waist and led her to the car.

As she was about to get in the car, she heard jangling and footsteps behind her. She turned and steadied herself with an arm on the roof of the car.

Juice stepped up to her and placed his hands on her waist. "You ok to drive?"

Sophia nodded.

"Can I see you again?"

Sophia looked into the car to see Mia nodding wildly.

"Its a small town, you can find me."

Sophia turned and stepped into the car and pulled the door closed. She started the car and pulled out slowly before driving away.

Sophia looked in the rearview mirror before turning onto the street and saw Juice watching the car as it drove away. As she turned onto the road, she let out the breath she had been holding.

"What the hell, Sophia? Juice was absolutely into you!"

"No worries."

"Are you screwing with me?"

"He may get his jollies with someone else tonight, but he will come and find me."

Mia snorted and sat back. "Drop me off at home and I will call you tomorrow about getting my car."

Sophia Sophia

Sophia sat on the couch and pulled her boots off. She hit play on the stereo and pulled a joint out of the drawer. She leaned back on the couch and put her feet up on the coffee table as she lit the joint and took a drag. It was more morning than night by now but she was still wide awake thinking of what Juice's hands felt like on her skin.

Her phone beeped and she reached over and read the text from Scarlett, her best friend and roommate, that said she wasn't coming home. This didn't surprise Sophia.

What did surprise Sophia was the knock on her door. She stood up and hooked the chain lock before she opened it.

"Juice?"

"You told me to find you."

Sophia laughed and closed the door to remove the chain lock. When she opened the door again, Juice grabbed her hips and pulled her into a long, hard kiss. Sophia recovered quickly and pressed her body against his and wound her arms around his neck.

Sophia felt Juice stepping into her house and she stepped back until she was pushed up against the wall and felt Juice lifting her hips. She wrapped her legs around Juice's waist and moaned as Juice kissed down her neck. He pulled her away from the wall and slammed the front door shut then carried her to the couch.

He threw her down and climbed on top of her. "I have been so fucking hard since you were on that pole," he said popping her breasts out of the corset and flicking at her hard nipples."

"I'm not wearing any panties."

Juice groaned and sat back to unbuckle his pants. He pulled his cock out and shoved her skirt up and slid into her.

"Fuck," Juice moaned as he pushed himself all the way into her.

"Fuck me hard, Juice," Sophia whispered and Juice sat back, pulled her to him and began to slam into her, one hand on her hips, the other massaging her clit.

Neither of them lasted long, and Juice waited until he drove her over the edge before he thrust into her one last time and came.

Juice slumped down over Sophia's torso and she absentmindedly stroked his mohawk.

Soon, she was sleepy and she felt Juice sit back and readjust himself. He pulled her into his lap and kissed her slowly before laying them down on the couch, Sophia halfway on top of Juice, breasts still out of the corset and skirt almost all the way up to her waist.

They laid like that, legs entwined, her shoulder on his chest, her playing with the edge of his cut and Juice tracing his finger tips over her back until they both fell asleep.

Sophia Sophia

"Holy. Shit." Sophia heard as she woke up later that morning.

Sophia slowly turned around and saw Scarlett standing at the end of the couch with her eyebrows raised.

Sophia gestured toward the kitchen and slowly climbed off of the couch. Juice tightened his hold on her as she moved.

"I'll be back," she whispered and he loosened his grip.

She pulled her skirt down and was working on her top as she got into the kitchen to find Scarlett open mouthed and gesticulating toward the living room then at her.

"Jesus Christ, Sophia, what the hell happened yesterday? I left here and you were my sweet, polite roommate and come home and you have black and pink hair, slut clothes and are half naked in the living room on top of one of the hottest Sons...I...You..." Scarlett paused. "What about Kyle?"

"Screw Kyle, you know that is over," Sophia shook her head. "They were going to fire me if I didn't...adjust...to the local style and then one of the other stylists took me to a party at the Sons' clubhouse, and well, Juice...I can't talk about it now."

Just then, Sophia felt arms go around her waist. "Good morning," Juice growled in her ear as he pulled her back to him.

She felt how good of a morning it could be and gestured to Scarlett. "This is my roommate, Scarlett."

"Morning Scarlett," he said politely.

Sophia just grinned and raised her eyebrows at Scarlett before turning and pulling Juice down the hall way to her room.

"Morning Juice," Scarlett yelled as Sophia shut her door.

Sophia Sophia


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I have no rights to SOA.

Chapter 2

Sometime after noon, Sophia reached out and found her bed empty. She rolled over and sat up, holding the sheet to herself and saw Juice buckling his belt.

He turned at her rustling.

"Hey," he said quietly. He finished buckling and came over to sit next to her.

"I didn't want to wake you, I got called in."

Sophia nodded and gave him a smile. "I had a lot of fun."

"I want you to believe me when I say this," Juice said touching her cheek. "I did too."

Sophia smiled again and leaned forward to kiss him.

"So, uh," Juice said standing and running his hand over his mohawk. "Can I have your number?"

Sophia burst out laughing and nodded. She held her hand out and Juice handed her his phone. She punched her number in and saved it for him.

He leaned down and kissed her again. "I will call you soon, Sophia."

Sophia Sophia

Sophia laid back down and listened to his motorcycle start up and drive away. "3...2...1..."

Her door swung open and Scarlett leaned up against the door jamb with her arms crossed. Sophia propped herself up on her elbows.

"Kyle never made you scream like that," Scarlett said with a smirk.

"He sure did not," Sophia said with a blush. "Sorry about that."

"No, it was pay back for all the screaming I have done."

"True," Sophia said getting out of bed. She walked over to the dresser and pulled out a pink lace bikini panty and matching bra and brushed past Scarlett to go to the bathroom to shower.

Sophia Sophia

Scarlett was making breakfast when Sophia came out of the bathroom dressed in low rise jeans and a white tank top.

"Jesus, that smells good, I haven't eaten since lunch yesterday," Sophia said plopping down at the table.

Scarlett turned. "No food until I get details."

Sophia raised her eyebrows. "You heard the juiciest part of it, forgive the pun."

"How did he get here?"

"I danced on a stripper pole, he followed me outside and when Mia came looking for me, he asked if he could see me again."

"And," Scarlett said holding out a plate of sausage links.

"And I drove home, hung out and there was a knock on the door, we had hot fast sex on the couch and passed out from all the beer, weed, dancing and sex."

"I should have cooked more," Scarlett said handing over the sausage links and turning for more food.

"Yes, you should have."

The girls ate in silence, which was fine because Sophia was hung over. Sophia stood up and cleared the table when she was done and pulled out a pitcher of lemonade and found a tall glass. "I'll be out reading if you need anything."

Scarlett nodded and switched on the television.

Sophia poured a glass of lemonade, walked outside and sat down on the swing and opened her book and read until she heard the sound of a motorcycle pull up in her driveway. She decided not to appear eager and waited on the porch, continuing to read until he came out the back door.

When the door opened, she looked up and smiled as Juice came out and leaned up against the porch railing.

"I thought you were going to call," Sophia said putting her bookmark in her book.

"The guys will call me a pussy for this," Juice said shaking his head.

Sophia put her book down. "For what?"

"Coming back over here so soon."

"Or they will think you are the luckiest bastard in Charming," Sophia said standing up and taking him to her bedroom.

She pulled him into the room and closed the door. She pushed him back against the wall and kissed him hard as she worked on his belt buckle. When she had it open, she knelt down on the floor and pulled his cock out and licked the tip. She smiled when she heard him sharply breathe in. She pulled on his balls as she swirled her tongue around the tip.

He reached down and stroked her hair as she began to work her mouth up and down his cock.

"Fuck, Sophia," he moaned

She worked her tongue around the tip of his cock and let it hit the back of her throat and she worked her hand with her mouth in sync. She cupped his balls and tugged on them as she sucked. With in minutes, he pulled her head back and shot onto her floor.

She reached over for some Kleenex for him to clean up and for her to clean up. He wiped up and rearranged himself before pulling her up for a kiss.

"I'll be back tonight, I want to take you for a ride."

"You've already done that several times today."

"On my bike, smart ass."

"Oh, yeah, your bike."

Sophia opened her bedroom door and walked into the living room with Juice close behind her. She opened the door and let Juice go out first. She leaned her back against the door jamb and smiled as he pulled his sunglasses on. He stepped close to her, but his hand on her hips and kissed her thoroughly.

Scarlett popped into the doorway just as Juice pulled away.

"You know, I don't bite, you don't have to fuck and run, Juice," Scarlett said with a smirk.

Sophia smacked Scarlett with the back of her hand. "He's working," Sophia hissed.

"Yeah, I can tell," Scarlett said reaching to put an arm around Sophia.

Sophia glared at Scarlett but put an arm around her waist and pulled her closer.

"I'll see you tonight," Sophia said with a sly smile. Juice took this as a cue and leaned in and kissed her again before turning and leaving.

The girls hugged each other while they watched Juice leave and saw a car pull up and Mia get out and walk up the driveway as Juice drove down the street.

Mia whistled as she walked up. "I never should have you, Sophia, it didn't take him long to find you."

Sophia laughed as she turned to go in. Scarlett followed Mia and closed the door. "You're not kidding, I came home this morning and found this one half naked on the couch on top of the sexy biker."

"What?" Mia shrieked grabbing Sophia to turn her around.

Sophia smiled. "He showed up about half an hour after I got home."

"Jesus, how did he find you so fast?"

Sophia shook her head, "I didn't ask."

"No, she spent the day moaning, screaming out his name and blowing him," Scarlett said.

"Jesus Christ," Mia said sitting.

"He's picking her up later, too."

"Scarlett, seriously, we aren't 4," Sophia admonished sitting on the chaise.

Scarlett and Mia started laughing and Sophia jumped in too.

Sophia Sophia

That evening, Sophia was in her room changing her clothes when she heard Juice pull up. "Scarlett, let him in!"

Sophia heard the door open and Scarlett talking.

She pulled on a black lace thong and then her jeans and belt when Scarlett came in to the room.

"Hey, can you help me with my top?" Sophia said holding up her top. Scarlett came over and took the top from a topless Sophia.

Juice came into the room right and observed the ease with which the girls moved around each other when they were nude.

Sophia turned around and winked at Juice as Scarlett hooked the sequin bandeau top around her.

"I don't know if we will be able to go for a ride after this," Juice said.

Sophia smiled and sat down to pull on her boots. When she stood, she pulled on her leather jacket, zipped it up to cover her bare stomach and pulled her hair into a ponytail.

"Let's go," she said walking toward Juice. He grabbed her and pulled her to him, kissing her hard. He turned and draped an arm over her shoulder. When they got to the living room, she stopped and picked up her cell phone and some cash. Scarlett was behind them and Sophia gave her a hug and a quick kiss before turning and following Juice.

"Don't wait up," Sophia said closing the door.

Juice got on his bike and handed Sophia a helmet. She put it on and snapped the strap together before climbing on.

"Have you ridden before?" Juice asked.

"No," Sophia answered.

"Just hold on, close your thighs around mine and follow me."

Sophia closed her thighs around his and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Tap me twice if you want me to slow down."

Sophia answered by kissing his shoulder and shuddered when the bike roared to life.

She held on tightly as Juice slowly pulled out onto the street. He cruised slowly down residential streets until she loosened her grip on him and then he pulled out onto the highway. When they hit higher speeds she had to admit to herself it was fun. She enjoyed being close to him, smelling him, feeling his tight abs against her palms, having her body pressed to his, the rumble of the bike and road beneath them. She loved when he would squeeze her thigh or touch her hands, because it felt like he was happy she was with him.

He wasn't hard to read, but she wasn't sure what she was getting in to. He pulled off the highway and drove down a dirt road before parking his bike next to a lake.

Juice gestured for her to climb off and she did. She stood next to him and pulled off her helmet, he pulled his off and then pulled her down in front of him.

"So?"

"That was really fun."

"Good," he said unzipping her jacket before he stopped and just looked at the moonlight on the lake.

They sat for a long time, his arms around her, hers around him, just watching the water.

"Juice?"

"Sophia?"

She smiled. "I, I just, I think you are great."

"Wow, a brush off already?"

"No, not exactly," Sophia said pulling away. "I just, I don't want anything serious right now, I just had that and I just want to be free for a while before I settle down again."

Juice nodded. "More SAMCRO parties?"

"Probably."

"The other guys, they want you and if you are pulled in as a sweetbutt, you will have to sleep with whoever grabs you first."

"How do you feel about that?"

"Not terrific."

"So grab me first."

"What?"

"I didn't say I don't like you or I don't want to see you again. I just don't want to be responsible for anyone or to anyone. If I want to sleep with the creepy wild hair one, I will, unless you grab me first," she said kissing him. "Because honestly, I don't think any of your buddies can make me scream the way you can."

Juice took the hint and unbuckled her belt and then his. She stood up and tossed her jeans to the ground and straddled Juice and the bike, lowering her aching pussy onto his rock hard cock. Juice began moving her on him, his strong arms providing her the leverage she needed and her arms holding her up. As they found their rhythm, he moved his fingers to her clit and rubbed it in circles, making her cry out. He felt her begin to orgasm and with one last thrust, he emptied himself inside of her.

He pulled her up, still inside of her, and hugged her to him. "Sophia," he whispered, as he opened his eyes.

"Juice."

"Kiss me and then climb off, put your pants on and climb on the back," he whispered seriously. "Take your time with the kiss and the pants, but get your helmet on and hop on quickly," he murmured.

She could feel his pulse beginning to race again.

She did as she was told and kissed him long and hard, moaning as he wound his hand in her hair. When she pulled back, she stood up. "Take me home and fuck me all night long," she said in a normal voice.

She bent down and picked up her jeans, shaking them out and buttoned them, not worrying about the belt, took her helmet and kissed Juice again before jumping on behind him as the bike roared to life.

When Juice's bike started up, other lights came on too, and Sophia saw a line of bikes in front of them. She gasped, but held on as Juice took off and turned quickly, speeding down the dirt road.

"Fuck," Juice yelled as the other bikes gave chase. "Can you text while you hold on?"

"Yes," she hollered. She reached for her phone and entered the number he yelled and then typed the message he hollered. County 18. South. Mayans. 8 to 1. With Sophia. Juice

As she pressed send, she heard guns fire. She ducked her head down and held on as Juice raced onto the highway. It felt like hours of racing and guns firing before she saw more headlights. This time from in front of them and she peaked up and saw ten or more headlights coming toward them, covering both sides of the road. The bikes parted in formation, letting them whiz through before stopping and firing their own shots.

Juice stopped. "Get off and get down."

She jumped off and got in the ditch as Juice sped back to the line of Sons.

By the time he got back, the Mayans had turned and sped away.

"Go get the girl," she heard someone yell.

She stood up and saw someone with a prospect cut jogging toward her.

"You alright?"

She nodded and let him lead her back to the heated discussion about what had happened.

"You're new in town?" the president asked gruffly.

Sophia nodded.

"Where are you from?"

"Illinois."

"That doesn't make sense," he shook his head.

"What happened?" another one asked.

"We drove out to the lake, sat and talked for a while and then, fuck, Clay, they watched us fuck."

"You didn't see them, or hear them pull up?"

They both shook their heads.

"I only saw them when I heard a twig snap and opened my eyes," Juice explained.

"Well, let's take the girl home, it can't be about her, then we will figure this out."

Sophia turned and then stumbled and her world went black.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I have no rights to SOA.

Chapter 3

When Sophia woke up, her arm was burning and she could hear loud angry voices, muffled.

"Sophia?"

She turned her head and saw a brunette woman with bloody gloves. She looked down at her arm and saw the hole in her arm.

"Oh, my God!" she said alarmed trying to move and beginning to panic.

"No, no, sit still," the brunette ordered. "Juice!"

The door opened and Juice walked in and came to her side. "Sophia, calm down, its all right."

"What?" Sophia said, still panicking.

"You were shot, a through and through," Juice said, hands on her shoulders. "This is Tara, she's the club doctor, she will get you all patched up."

"Fuck," Sophia said, her evening coming back to her. "What was going on?"

"We are still trying to figure that out."

"Here, Juice, give her one of these, now that she is awake, her arm must be killing her."

Juice shook the open pill bottle and took out a pill. He handed it to her and she put it on her tongue and Juice handed her a cup of water.

"You did great tonight," Juice said running his hand over her hair. "But we will have to talk when Doc is through."

Sophia nodded and accepted the kiss Juice planted on her forehead before he went back out of the room.

Tara raised her eyebrows and glanced up at her. "He really likes you. I've never seen him like this with anyone."

Sophia laid her head back. "I'm not sure how this is supposed to work."

"What do you mean?"

"Can I confide in you and trust that you won't say anything?"

"I'm Jax's old lady, if it effects the club, I will have to say something."

"Does Juice's personal life effect the club?"

"Depends."

Sophia sighed. "I'm married."

"Excuse me."

"Well, I'm working on an annulment, but technically, I'm married."

"You should probably explain," Tara said stitching up her wound.

"Three weeks ago today was my wedding day," Sophia said. "We had this perfect ceremony, beautiful carriage ride, wonderful reception, so romantic. Then, I went to get my purse from the coat room and found him with a bridesmaid."

"Jesus Christ," Tara said setting her stuff down.

"I left, I grabbed Scarlett, we went on my honeymoon and moved to Charming, 2000 miles away from home."

"Would he come after you?"

"Yes, but that display would be a little above his intelligence level," Sophia said. "He would just storm my house if he could find me. We cleaned out our accounts and haven't used our credit cards or phones or emails."

Tara shook her head. "We have to tell Clay," she said turning for the door.

"No, wait," Sophia said grabbing her hand and wincing from the pain that shot down her arm. "I know I just met Juice last night, but at least let me tell him first, in case what we have is going somewhere."

Tara nodded and left the room. She came back with Juice. "Sophia has something to tell you," she said to him. "Just let me get you bandaged up and in a sling and I will go."

Sophia nodded and looked down at her lap to avoid Juice's face. Tara was gone within a couple of minutes and Sophia took a deep breath.

"I told you I didn't want to get serious earlier, and I wasn't going to tell you this until an appropriate time, but the Doc thinks it might be significant to what happened and she wants to tell Clay. I asked to tell you first."

"Go on," Juice said in a hard voice.

"I moved to Charming ten days ago, because, well, ugh...let me go back further," Sophia said shaking her head. "Three weeks ago today was my wedding day," she looked up at Juice and saw his jaw clench and how he fidgeted. "It was the perfect wedding day, romantic, fun, everything I ever wanted, until it was time to go and I found Kyle in the coat closet with a bridesmaid."

Juice's face softened a bit but his eyes still looked icy.

"I found Scarlett and we cleaned out our bank accounts, went on my honeymoon and chose Charming. We flew back to St. Louis, packed up and drove out here. We haven't used our credit cards, phones, emails, social security numbers, anything since we left town."

"Would he come after you?"

"I expect him to, but I would guess that he would storm my house instead of whatever that was tonight."

"And you didn't want to get serious because you still love him?"

"Absolutely not, I've contacted a lawyer to get the marriage annulled," Sophia said. "I really like you Juice, but its too soon, I...I can't...I don't want you to be my rebound guy..."

Juice pursed his lips and looked up. "Give me his info, let me see if I can track him down."

"How?"

"Its my job here."

"He is a computer genius."

"But he wouldn't expect you to hook up with another computer genius."

"No. Kyle Montgomery, 8-11-82, 345-67-8912, cell is 618-773-3377."

Juice nodded and left the room. As he left, Tara came back. "I want you to stay at my house tonight so I can keep an eye on you."

"What about Scarlett?"

"I will send the prospect to get her, she can stay too."

"Thanks, Doc."

Sophia Sophia

The next morning, Scarlett drove a sullen Sophia home. Sophia went into her room and came back out. "Fuck me."

"What?"

"Can I lay down in your room?"

Scarlett touched the side of Sophia's face. "Yeah, I'll do your sheets."

Sophia nodded and went into Scarlett's room. She hated how she felt. She knew she had checked out of her relationship with Kyle long before the wedding and had just gone through the motions because she was supposed to. Scarlett had provided the physical and emotional comfort she had needed for a couple of years now, but in honesty, they both preferred a man's touch. She should have just let Juice in, let them get serious if that was where it was going. This was horrible.

Sophia Sophia

Sophia hadn't heard from Juice since she left the clubhouse with Tara on Saturday night and now it was Thursday and Mia was hounding her to go to a party.

Mia wouldn't give up so Sophia agreed and put on a sequined skirt and a red, backless halter top that had a deep V neck that cinched at her belly button. She taped herself into the top and pulled on her black thigh high boots just as Mia came in. Sophia changed the dressing on her arm and let Mia drag her to the clubhouse.

When they got there, Sophia was already high on the Lortab she had been given for her arm and she graciously took the shots that were offered to her upon arrival.

She spotted Juice glowering at her from the picnic table, but she just moved about, mingling with the girls and letting the guys grope her as she went by. She stopped just short of Juice and waited for him to "grab her" and he turned his head away so she went into the clubhouse and was pulled onto the lap of a Son from Tacoma.

They guys were playing cards and she was their beer wench for the evening. She sat on the blond's lap and let him grope her while he played cards and she kissed his neck and played with his hair. After their card game, Tacoma moved her to a couch and started making out with her, moving way beyond second base which she had never done in public before. She had no problem with it because of the Lortab and Jack Daniels.

They were just about to round home base when she felt two hands grab her under her arms and haul her off of Tacoma.

She was set down on her feet and she wobbled a bit from the move. "Outside, now," she heard Juice growl in her ear. She walked out the door and yelped when she was grabbed from behind again.

"What are you, a god-damned croweater?" Juice growled in her ear.

"You ignored me you son of a bitch," Sophia snarled as Juice pulled her back to him.

"You were just going to fuck him on the couch in the middle of the clubhouse? You aren't a croweater Sophia."

"Then what the hell am I?"

"You're mine."

"I haven't heard from you in days, you bastard."

Juice turned her around and hoisted her over his shoulder and carried her to the garage. He set her down and looked at her.

"You told me you didn't want anything serious, that you didn't want me to be your rebound guy."

"Jesus Christ, I said that before I got shot and while I was still woozy from being shot. If you had called me, I would have thrown myself down in front of you for mercy for being stupid, you jack ass."

"What about your rebound guy?"

"Technically, Scarlett was my rebound girl."

Juice picked her up and set her on the hood of a car and kissed her while he worked on his belt buckle. When he was free she wrapped her legs around him and moaned as he slid into her. She put her hands behind her and held herself up as Juice lifted her hips and began thrusting into her. He set her hips down and she wrapped her arms around his neck and he lifted her again and moved her back against the door of the car and moved slower, burying his face in her chest.

She felt him move faster and faster as he was building up and then he shuddered and called her name. Sophia held on tight as she let Juice recover. He set her down after a few minutes and adjusted his clothes and then helped her make herself presentable again.

"How is your arm?"

"A little sore right now."

Juice laughed and pulled her closer. "I want you Sophia."

"I want you, but I know that I need to prove myself to the club, so just make sure to grab me."

Juice put an arm over her shoulder and led her out of the garage and to the bar for another drink.

Sophia Sophia

Sophia filled a pitcher with lemonade and put it on a tray with two glasses. Juice promised to stop by sometime that afternoon, but she wanted to lay out and read before he came over.

She put on her pink and white polka dotted bikini and went out to the back yard. She sat her tray down, laid down and opened her book. She read about 75 pages before she heard the bike pull in the driveway and waited for Juice to come around the back.

"I'm in the back, Juice."

A few seconds later, Juice sauntered around the back of her house.

"Fuck, Sophia, do you always have to look so damn hot?"

Sophia just laid down her book and patted the chair next to her. Juice came over, kissed her and sat down.

"Want some lemonade?"

Juice raised his eyebrows and Sophia shook her head and raised her glass.

"Oh, lemonade, sure."

As Sophia got up to pour him a drink, Juice smacked her ass and she jumped. He took it and set it down on the table beside him and pulled her into his lap. He leaned her back, one hand in her hair, supporting her and one hand running up and down her bare side. She wrapped one arm around his back and the other teased his neck.

They were too heavy in a make out session to hear a car pull up in her driveway.

Sophia Sophia

He pulled up in the driveway. It had taken weeks for him to get one of her cousins to finally spill on where she had gone. Fucking California and only Sophia would choose a town called Charming to run to.

A motorcycle was parked in the driveway and he shook his head thinking that Scarlett was back to her old game already. He was about to knock on the door when he heard Sophia giggle. He walked around the side of the house and saw Sophia making out with a mohawked, tattooed biker. He clenched his fists and felt his blood begin to boil.

He moved over to them and grabbed the wrist of the hand Sophia was touching his neck with and wrenched her off of his lap. She let out a strangled scream of pain and surprise as she tumbled to the ground.

Sophia looked up. "Kyle, what the fuck are you doing here?"

Juice shook his surprise and stood quickly and punched the man who had thrown Sophia to the ground.

Kyle stumbled backwards and tripped over the edge of the patio, landing squarely on his ass.

Juice leaned down to help Sophia up. "Who the hell is this?"

"My husband," Sophia said quietly.

Juice's eyebrows raised sharply as he looked from Sophia to Kyle and back. "You have got to be kidding me?"

"That's right asshole, I'm her husband," he said haughtily.

"Kyle, shut the fuck up," Sophia said throwing him a look that could kill.

Juice looked at Sophia who was standing there, nursing her wrist. "Come on," Juice said putting his arm around her shoulders and reaching for her arm. "Let's go get some ice on that."

Juice brought her inside and opened the freezer, pulling out the ice trays.

Sophia leaned against the counter as she watched him fix her a bag of ice and a kitchen towel. He brought it over to her and lifted her arm and laid it on the ice he was holding in his hand.

"Can you move your fingers?" Juice asked quietly.

Sophia wiggled them slowly, but it hurt and she showed it with a grimace.

Juice nodded. "Let's go to the ER. You need some pants first though."

Sophia smiled. "I'm sorry Juice."

"Not as sorry as that fucker will be if he ever lays a hand on you again."

Juice followed Sophia to her bedroom where she pulled out a denim skirt and a hoodie. Juice helped her step into her clothes and button and zip up. He pulled out some flip flops for her and went back to the kitchen to grab her purse and keys.

Kyle was standing in the kitchen when Juice got there. "You need to leave," Juice said in a cool voice.

"Not until I talk to Sophia."

"You need to find somewhere to go because I am taking her to the hospital."

"I will take her, she's my wife."

"Only on paper, asshole," Juice said in a fighting tone.

"Kyle," Sophia said from behind Juice. "Please go, we can talk about talking later, but please leave now."

Juice stepped aside to let Kyle walk to the front door. Kyle stopped in front of Sophia and touched her arm. Juice grabbed him and slammed him into the wall.

"You have done enough damage today, now get off the premises before I smash your skull in," Juice said menacingly.

Sophia watched wide eyed as Juice threw Kyle out of her house. Kyle landed on his ass for the second time and his eyes threw daggers at Juice.

Juice pulled back his cut to reveal the two guns he had holstered to his body and Kyle got the message and went and got in his car and left.

Sophia came up behind Juice and touched his back as Kyle pulled out of the driveway. He relaxed and pulled her to his side, kissing the top of her head.

"Let's go lock up," Juice whispered turning to go back in the house. When in the house he pulled out his phone.

"Chibs," he said a second later. "I need some back up. Sophia's ex showed up today and we need to get to the ER." He listened for a moment. "No, just her wrist, but I don't like the look of the guy...Buxton, my bike is in the driveway...See you soon."

"Juice?" Sophia asked, not sure what he was doing.

"We protect our women, Sophia, I'm getting some back up in case he is as stupid as he looks."

"He's not dangerous, Juice."

"Look at your wrist, Soph."

Sophia looked at her wrist that was swelling and starting to bruise. She shook her head.

"I'm not taking chances with your safety."

Sophia sat at the table and waited. She heard more bikes pulling up and heard a knock on the door. Juice went to the door and let in Chibs and Jax.

He led them into the kitchen. "Sophia, this is Chibs and Jax, Guys this is Sophia."

"Sophia, darlin, it's nice to officially meet you," Chibs said.

"Definitely," Jax said with a smirk. He stepped forward and reached for her wrist. He gently picked it up and saw her wince, even at his gentle touch. "The ER would be good. Tara's there today."

They all went outside. Juice put Sophia in her car and Jax helped him push his bike in the garage before Juice climbed in her driver's seat and started the car before pulling out of the driveway.

They drove to the hospital in silence, followed by Jax and Chibs. When they got to the hospital, Juice came around and opened her door. He helped her out and wrapped an arm around her waist to guide her into the hospital. Jax and Chibs followed. When they got to the desk, Jax stepped up.

"Hey Katie," he greeted the nurse. "My friend here was in a bit of an accident and I was hoping Tara could take a look at her."

Katie smiled at Jax. "Sure, Jax, just have her fill out this paper work and I will send someone for you in a minute."

Juice handed Katie the insurance card and took the clipboard. They sat and he filled out the paperwork with her answers and Tara came out a few minutes later.

Jax went up to her. "Hey baby," he said kissing her cheek.

Tara smiled. "Good to see you again, Sophia, come on, let's go take a look."

Sophia stood and Juice stood to follow. "Jax follow, Chibs and Juice, stay put for three minutes."

Sophia followed Tara and sat on the bed in the exam room. Tara took a look at her wrist and saw the dark handprint forming on Lacey's wrist.

"What happened?"

"It wasn't Juice, but I know what it looks like."

"I need you to tell the nurse exactly what happened while I step out and get Juice, alright."

Sophia nodded and looked at the nurse. "Juice came over while I was laying out and we started making out, kissing, groping, you know. And then someone grabbed me and pulled me off of Juice's lap, throwing me to the ground. It was my soon to be ex husband, Kyle. He tracked me down and wants to work things out. Juice has been nothing but sweet since I met him. He would never hurt me like this."

"Thanks, Dr. Knowles didn't believe Juice would do this to you, but its hospital policy to ask the question."

"Its fine, thanks," Sophia said looking down at her wrist and waiting for Juice and the doctor.

"Soph," Juice said entering the room.

Sophia looked up and smiled. Tara came up to her and started her exam.

"I want an X-ray, but I think its just a bad sprain," Tara said finally. The nurse took her down to radiology and brought her back after the X-ray. Tara put the film up to the light. "It is just a bad sprain," Tara said. "We will wrap it, do some hot and cold therapy on it and it should be ready to go in two to three weeks."

"Thanks, Doc," Juice said.

Tara showed Sophia how to wrap her wrist and explained how to do it properly. "Sophia, do you want to file a report against your husband?"

Sophia looked at Juice and he nodded. She nodded too. "It might help the divorce proceedings."

"Hale is here anyway, I'll go bring him in," Tara said. "Sophia, maybe next time I see you it can just be for a drink or something."

Sophia Sophia

Juice settled Sophia back into the car. "Can we stop by Lake Side to tell Scarlett Kyle is in town?"

"Yeah, that is probably a good idea," Juice said pulling out of his parking spot.

The rode in silence again. "Juice, I'm sorry about Kyle."

"There is nothing to be sorry about." Juice said. "How well do you know Kyle?"

"Obviously not as well as I thought."

"I'm going to have to do some digging tonight."

Sophia nodded and watched out the window.

Juice pulled up in front of Lake Side and went to help Sophia out of the car. She hated that her right hand was so useless to her right now. Sophia walked in to the bar ahead of Juice.

"Sunshine!" Scarlett called across the nearly empty bar. "Oh my God, what happened?"

"Its not as bad as it looks," Sophia said stepping up to the bar.

"It looks broken," Scarlett said with a scowl.

"See, its sprained," Lacey returned.

"Tell her what happened," Juice urged as he came up behind her. He rested his hands on her hips and kissed the side of her head.

"Kyle is in Charming."

"Did he do that to you?" Scarlett said with venom in her voice.

Sophia nodded slightly.

Before Scarlett could lose her temper, Juice reached out and touched her arm. "I've got it, Scar."

"We just wanted to warn you," Sophia said quietly.

"Are you going home now?"

Sophia nodded. "I think I just want a nap. It's been a rough couple of weeks."

"Can you stay with her until I get home?" Scarlett asked Juice.

"You won't be getting rid of me for a while," Juice assured her.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I have no rights to SOA.

A/N 2: Sorry for being gone so long. I'm updating a bunch today!

Chapter 4

"You know Juice, you are going to have to start kicking in for food if you stay much longer," Scarlett said crankily as she gazed into the almost bare refrigerator.

"That was rude, Scarlett," Sophia said shoving her aside and pulling out the empty egg carton.

Sophia opened it and threw it away.

"I'll go pick us up some breakfast," Juice said sheepishly.

Sophia kissed Juice. "I have to get ready for work, they have me on the desk since I will be out for two more weeks."

"I will drop you off and then bring you some breakfast."

Sophia went down the hall to her room and changed into jeans and a tight, racerback tank top with a cowl neck line. She sat down to pull on her boots and then brushed her hair and went back out to the kitchen.

"Fuck you look good," Juice growled from behind her as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Sophia smiled. "Let's go. Scarlett, tonight?"

Scarlett nodded and Sophia turned and led Juice outside.

"What's tonight?"

"I'm picking up a couple of shifts a week at Lake Side."

"No, you aren't."

"Excuse me?"

"You can't work at Lake Side."

"I'm not sure what you are implying."

"We still haven't worked out what the deal was with the Mayans the other night and Kyle is still lurking around Charming."

"What does the Mayans have to do with me?"

"You were with me that night, Lake Side is too close to the border, if the Mayans saw you there, who knows what they would do to you."

"Why would they care about some crow eater? SAMCRO wouldn't risk themselves over the safety of a crow eater."

Juice shook his head.

"Do I look like an Old Lady? Is there anything about me that separates me as an old lady? No, I'm just a SOA fuck buddy."

"Sophia."

"I get that I have to 'prove' myself to the club before you and I can get serious, so let me live my life. And to do that, I have to pay some bills."

"I..."

"Don't even, I'm not playing that game. I'm not some girl you keep on the side, you can help me pay bills when there is a ring on my finger, until then, our financial lives are separate."

"Get on," Juice said gruffly as he got on the motorcycle.

Sophia obeyed and wrapped her arms around his waist, carefully distancing herself from him until he reached down and squeezed her thigh, a silent apology. She relaxed a bit and when he pulled up in front of the salon, she leaned down and kissed him.

"I'll pick you up from Lake Side after my club business."

Sophia smiled and turned to go inside.

Sophia Sophia

"Things getting serious with Juice?" Roxy asked.

"Nah, he's just being sweet since he got me shot and was there when I hurt my arm."

Roxy raised her eyebrows and set Sophia up at the front desk and Sophia started applying her makeup. Sophia answered the phones and greeted the clients. During a slow moment, Sophia went to the back to start a load of towels.

"Soph!"

"Yeah," she said peeking her head out of the back room. She saw Juice standing there with a box of doughnuts and the prospect with two trays of coffees. "Hey," she greeted walking out of the back room. "You did not have to bring breakfast," she said going over to him.

"Yeah, I did, I took some to Scarlett first though."

Sophia laughed and took the box of doughnuts and kissed him quickly. "I do appreciate it."

"See you later," Juice said pulling her close and kissing her thoroughly.

Sophia blushed and turned to take the doughnuts to the table. Juice smacked her ass as she walked away and she jumped but continued moving with the Prospect following.

After Juice and the prospect left, Roxy pulled Sophia to her. "Not so serious, huh?"

Sophia Sophia

Lake Side was absolutely dead that night, with two sets of four people quietly playing cards and chatting.

Sophia and Scarlett were leaning over the bar. One group got up, paid their tab and left. Scarlett groaned loudly.

"This is bad, chicka."

"I know."

"Remember right after school, we talked about moving out here and..." 

"Jesus, Scarlett, no."

"Come on, you loved your job."

"Yes."

"It paid a lot more money than cosmetology and bartending."

"Yes."

"We could sure use the money."

Sophia dropped her head to the bar and shook her head. "I'll think about it."

Sophia Sophia

The prospect showed up around midnight to pick Sophia up. "Hey, Soph, Juice sent me and asked me to give you a ride."

"He at the clubhouse?"

"Yeah."

"Can we go there?"

"Sure, there is a party brewing."

"Come on Scar, you will love this place."

Scarlett shrugged her shoulders and went to Lou, the owner and cleared her leaving with him. She joined them outside a few minutes later and they left for the clubhouse.

Sophia Sophia

When they got to the clubhouse, it was a mild party. Mostly Old Ladies and girlfriends, like Sophia, were there. Gemma and Tara were sitting at a table with some other women smoking weed and playing cards. Tara gave Sophia a wave and Sophia smiled back. She went over to Juice and he pulled her into his lap.

"Hey baby," he said kissing her, sliding his fingers under the hem of her top.

"I hope its ok, I brought Scarlett."

"Sure," he smiled. "Chibs!"

The Scotsman with a heavy brogue sauntered over.

"Chibby, this is Scarlett, Soph's friend, you two have a lot in common."

Sophia turned and nodded at Scarlett who let herself be pulled closer to the man with a scar on his face. "Chibs? That's an unusual nickname," Scarlett crooned as Chibs pulled her over to the pool table.

Sophia leaned down and kissed Juice's neck while he did his thing on the computer. "Sorry it's not swinging tonight," Juice whispered as Sophia nibbled on his ear.

"Hey, we've never had even semi-sober sex before, I bet it's even more amazing than mostly drunk."

Juice laughed and the screen switched to the security feed. "Clay!" Juice hollered as the door busted open.

The room went into complete chaos for a few moments as an entire SWAT team entered the clubhouse. People hollered, glass broke, furniture was pushed aside.

"Jesus Christ," Juice swore as he pulled Sophia to him. A SWAT team member pulled them apart and shoved Juice down to the floor hard and then threw Sophia to the floor. Juice started to get up, but Sophia grabbed his arm.

"No, Juice, stop," she said looking over to the table Gemma and Tara were at and they were getting seriously rough housed.

Clay and Jax came out of the chapel and the team approached them.

"Clay Morrow?"

"Yeah," Clay said gruffly.

"We have a warrant to search the premises for illegal weapons," the lead officer said handing Clay the warrant.

Sophia took that opportunity to get up. Juice tried to grab her and one of the SWAT members tried to shove her back down.

"Oh, back off, I'm their lawyer," Sophia admonished.

Everyone hushed up when Sophia made that declaration.

She adjusted her skirt and top and walked over to Clay. She put her hand out for the warrant. "We will discuss my fee later, let me see the warrant." Clay handed it to her.

She scanned the document and then shook her head. She leaned over and whispered to Clay. "According to this, they can only search the garage."

Clay nodded. "That's fine."

She handed the document back over to the officer. "You all need to get out of here before we press charges for undue police brutality against unarmed, cooperating citizens for your treatment of the women over there," she said pointed at Tara's group. "And you should be more careful with your paperwork, this warrant is only for the Teller-Morrow garage. You failed to list the clubhouse on the warrant."

"What?" the lead officer scoffed looking at the paperwork. He shook his head. "Clerical error."

"Well, go fix your clerical error, but until then, you need to leave this building," Sophia stated confidently. "You have thirty seconds before I file a complaint."

The lead officer glared at her and then turned to the rest of the team. "Clear out," he hollered leading the way.

When the officers were out, the clubhouse came to life again, everyone getting up and righting the furniture.

Juice got up and came over to Sophia, Clay and Jax.

"Who are you?" Jax asked.

"Sophia Bass, attorney-at-law," Sophia said extending her hand.

Clay took it. "I thought you were a hairdresser."

"I was trying something new, turns out I'm not cut out for the life of a hairdresser slash bartender. I had decided tonight to go job hunting, I already passed the California BAR exam, I just need to find a firm to work for."

"How long do we have before they come back with a corrected warrant?"

"Fifteen to thirty."

"Alright, ladies, clear out, men, get to work," Clay called. "Sophia, do you mind sticking around for the next wave?"

"Just make sure its clear here."

"Gotcha, boss," Clay said with a grin as Scarlett came up to Sophia.

Gemma waved Sophia and Scarlett over to their table.

"That was some crazy shit," Gemma said as they sat. Around them, guys were hustling about, clearing out the guns and weed, none of which Sophia saw, because she was staring in the corner.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you all before," Sophia apologized.

"No worries, we all get the running away shit," Gemma said. "This one especially," she said gesturing to Tara.

Tara narrowed her eyes and dealt another hand of cards as they waited. After about ten minutes, Clay came over and put his hand on Sophia's back.

"I just got off the phone with my other lawyer, he wants to see you first thing in the morning," Clay said handing Sophia a business card.

"No problem," Sophia said taking the card.

Sophia Sophia

Exactly as Sophia had predicted, the posse returned thirty minutes later with a correct warrant in place, no one shoved to the ground this time. After she read it over, she nodded and gestured for him to go ahead.

"I will be watching for unnecessary destruction of property," Sophia said sitting back down.

"Bitch," the lead officer swore under his breath.

"That's right," she said with a smile to the other women which caused them all to laugh.

Sophia Sophia

Juice brought over a bottle of Jack and two glasses and sat down in a vacant chair. "You're a lawyer?"

Sophia nodded, "Unemployed lawyer."

"Clay gave me the nod on you," Juice said with a grin.

"Really?"

"Yeah," he said with a laugh.

Sophia laid down her cards and climbed into Juice's lap, kissing him. He ran his hands up her back, under the hem of her skirt as she straddled his lap. She ran her fingers over his shaved head and lightning bolts and he pulled back.

He looked at Gemma. "Excuse us, ladies."

Gemma and Tara nodded. "Enjoy yourselves," Gemma said with a smirk.

Juice resumed kissing Sophia and picked her up and carried her to his dorm room. He took her to the bed and gently laid her down. He climbed over her, straddling her and kissed her, cupping her face in his hands. Sophia rested her hands on his hips and enjoyed the tenderness of his kisses.

He moved his hands down her neck and over her breasts to the hooks on her top. He gently freed her from her constricting top and moved his lips down to her breasts, his warm breath rushing over her nipples before flicking one with his tongue. She ran her hands over his bald scalp, fingers just brushing the mohawk in the center of his head as he lowered his lips onto her breast.

He moved his lips down her flat stomach to the top of her skirt. He pulled back and looked at her and found the zipper on her skirt. He removed her skirt and her panties before kissing down to the strip of hair she refused to shave. She moaned as he pulled her lips apart and she felt his breath on her.

He licked softly almost with a feather touch of his tongue that she had never experienced and she sighed with satisfaction as she felt the orgasm begin to build. She began to move on the bed and Juice took the hint and slowly slipped two fingers inside of her. The light touch of his tongue with the rhythm of his fingers thrusting in and out of her was too much and she lifted her hips as the orgasm hit.

She pulled him up to her her and kissed him, loving the taste of herself on his lips. She worked on his belt buckle and smiled as she released his cock from his pants. She stroked it a few times, feeling the precum already on the tip. She continued to stroke him as he pulled his shirt off and leaned down to kiss her again. She released him and wrapped her legs around his waist as he sunk himself into her.

She smiled as he moaned when he was fully inside of her. She kissed him lightly and smiled as he began to thrust into her and cried out as Juice reached his orgasm. He shuddered and moaned before he fell to her chest. She relaxed into the mattress and smiled at the warm feeling of Juice against her cool skin and the feeling of his cum leaking from her pussy as he pulled out.

He fell to her side and pulled her to him as he curled up against her side.

Sophia Sophia

She poked him awake early the next morning. "Juice?"

"What are you doing up?" he mumbled.

"Can you take me home, I have to get to Rosen's office."

Juice groaned. "Just a note, bikers don't get up at 6 a.m."

"Get used to it, jack ass, I'm a lawyer, you have no idea how early I will be getting up."

Sophia Sophia

Sophia cursed her black and pink hair as she walked into Rosen's office. She had managed to get it pulled back into a respectable chignon, but the colors were obvious. She had on her favorite black suit and a pink, lace chemise with black heels and panty hose.

She approached the receptionist. "I have a meeting with Daniel Rosen."

The receptionist checked the calendar on the computer. "I don't see you on the calendar."

"It was set up after hours last night, is Mr. Rosen here? Can you check with him please?"

"And what is your name?" she asked disdainfully.

"Sophia Bass," she said turning around.

A minute later, a man approached her.

"Ms. Bass?"

"Yes," she said stepping toward him.

"I'm Daniel Rosen, it is nice to meet you."

"Thank you, I am happy to meet you too."

"Come," he said ushering her down a hall to his office. "Please, take a seat? Would you like anything to drink?"

"Water would be lovely," she said setting her briefcase down.

He typed into his computer.

"Alright, Ms. Bass..."

"Sophia, please."

"Sophia," he adjusted. "Clay told me how well you handled last night. I have to say I'm impressed, a little sad at the loss of income, but impressed."

Sophia laughed. "Well, there will be no income if the entire club goes away."

"True," Rosen said. He looked down. "Well, I got up early and did some digging into you and am impressed with your stellar career up to an abrupt resignation a month or so ago from your old firm."

Sophia smiled. "First, I have to explain my hair. I've been working as a hairdresser for the past month and well, this is what the women at that salon want. Um, well, I got married a month ago and quickly filed for an annulment, then moved here to get away from my husband."

Rosen nodded. "I have been looking for a junior associate and I'm interested, but I know your involvement may cause issues."

"I would not allow it, I would love to work for you and it may even benefit you, can you imagine the billable hours you will rack on them? And it would cut down on your having to run around because I am there."

"It would be nice to sleep through the night for a full week."

Sophia laughed.

"Alright, you got me. I will hire you on a temporary, trial basis, come in tomorrow and we will get you started."

Sophia smiled. "Thank you, I will head over to get my hair dyed back to its original color."

Rosen nodded and smiled. "Have a good afternoon."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I have no rights to SOA.

A/N 2: Sorry for being gone so long. I'm updating a bunch today!

Chapter 5

Over a month had passed since Sophia had dyed her hair back to its original auburn color and had started at Rosen's law firm.

She worked a lot of hours and spent her off hours in bed with Juice. But she had been so busy the last week, she had not even slept at her own house. The case they were working on had gone to the jury on Wednesday and came back Thursday night with a not guilty verdict. The entire firm had come in Friday morning to do some billables for other clients and Rosen had called it an early day, telling everyone to go home and get reacquainted with their loved ones.

After passing out for seven hours, she had been awakened by a call from Mia.

"'Lo?" Sophia answered sleepily.

"She lives!" Mia cheered. "How's the new gig?"

"Its killing me, but I love it," Sophia said sitting up and checking her bedside clock.

"Up for a party at the clubhouse?"

"Sounds good, come pick me up later," Sophia said getting out of bed.

"See you in two," Mia said before hanging up.

Sophia debated calling Juice, but decided to surprise him instead and went to get ready for a night at the clubhouse.

Sophia & Juice

Sophia slipped on a tight pair of bootcut jeans, brown boots and a rose colored tight, cowl neck tank top with a beaded, v-cut back. She let her hair fall in waves and put on some makeup, just a little heavier than normal.

She lit a joint and leaned back on the couch enjoying the first relaxing moment she had had in almost a month.

Sophia finished her joint just before she heard a knock on the door. She slipped her roach and ash tray into a drawer and sprayed air freshener before she went to the door. She opened it to find Mia, smiling and dolled up in her trashy finest.

"Jesus, Mia, why don't you just go in your bra and panties?"

"Not all of us were so lucky to bag a Son," Mia said. "I have to do my best to get one for myself."

Sophia shook her head and slid her phone into her pocket and some cash into her boot. "Come on."

Sophia & Juice

Sophia waved at Clay as she entered the party. He raised his beer to her and she went to the bar to get a beer of her own. Mia sidled up to one of the guys playing pool and Sophia leaned back against the bar.

"Sophia," Mia called.

"Yeah."

"Come play boys vs. girls with us."

"Sounds fun," Sophia said moving over to the pool table to play against two Sons she had not met.

Sophia took the cue offered her and let Mia break. One of the guys knocked a ball into the pocket nearest her, making the girls stripes. He missed his next shot and Sophia took a moment to scan the table before walking around to an easy shot and leaned over the table, catching one of the guys, the one from Red River, gazing down her shirt. She smiled and knocked two balls in and continued around the table to take another shot, getting a third ball in before missing the fourth.

The guy watching her intently took a quick shot, missing, giving Mia and the other Son another turn as Sophia worked her way around the table to stay away from the one from Red River.

Sophia worked to find a shot across the table from the Red River Son and distracted him with another good shot on the pool table. Thankfully, Juice came in from his errand and grabbed her from behind. She touched the hand on her waist and settled back into him.

"Hey baby," Juice said nuzzling her neck.

"Juice," she purred pressing herself back against him.

The Red River Son looked frustrated, but greeted his brother with a slap on his back. "Your woman here is a talented pool player."

"Its just a miracle she wasn't hustling you," Juice said with a chuckle.

"Hey," Sophia said elbowing him lightly.

Juice left her to finish her game and she enjoyed it greatly once she was able to play with no fear of being felt up.

The game ended when Mia and the second Son in the game broke out into a full on make out session on the edge of the table.

Sophia shrugged and handed her cue to the Red River Son before heading over to Juice at the bar where he was working on his laptop.

She wrapped her arms around Juice's waist as he pulled her to his side. He handed her a beer and shut the laptop. 

"Let's go outside," he said softly, grabbing a beer for himself and leading her out the door.

He led Sophia over to the outside of the shop and pressed her up against the wall, kissing her hard. "I wasn't expecting to see you tonight."

"We won the case and Rosen gave us all the weekend off, as long as you all are on your best behavior."

"I will do my best not to leave your side," Juice said taking a swig from his beer. He kissed her again, playfully as he ran a hand up and down her side. "Actually, I wanted to talk to you."

Sophia took a drink and touched his cheek. He turned his face into her hand and kissed her palm.

Sophia waited for him to say whatever he was about to say. Just as Juice opened his mouth, they were snapped out of their reverie by shots ringing out. Juice threw her to the ground, dropping on top of her.

Shots continued to ring out, crashing into the doors of the garage.

"Scoot back," Juice commanded as they belly crawled toward the back of the garage.

Once they were out of sight, Juice pulled her up.

"You good?"

Sophia looked down, checking herself. "Yeah," she said finding no wounds. You?"

Juice nodded. He pressed her up against the wall and kissed her. "Stay right here."

Sophia reached for him as he moved away to peek around the side of the garage.

HE came back quickly, on his cell phone. "Tig, there are ten of them, climbing over the gate. Yeah, yeah. Ok."

Juice turned back around. "Used a gun before?"

"I grew up in the country, I got my first rifle when I was four."

Juice handed her a hand gun. "Climb up on the roof, if they get more than half way across the lot, take them out."

Sophia turned and went to the ladder, tucking the gun in her jeans.

"And stay down so they can't see you."

Sophia got to the top of the ladder and crouched down as she made her way to the front of the roof and saw two Sons on the roof of the clubhouse and two more running over to Juice with some heavy weaponry. The shooters had just gotten over the fence when they started shooting at Juice again. The Sons on the roof of the clubhouse got off a few rounds, but were at a disadvantage because of their angle. Juice and crew began laying down a cover of fire to draw attention from the rooftop snipers and the other Sons coming across the lot.

One of the shooters went down from a sniper shot and the others started making their way across the lot to take cover behind the van.

Sophia aimed and hit one of the shooters in the thigh and another in the shoulder, dropping them in the middle of the lot.

The snipers on the clubhouse roof were able to hit the ones behind the van and when the moved around to the front of the van, Sophia was able to hit a couple in the arms and shoulders before they realized she was on the roof.

"Soph," Chibs whispered coming up behind her. "Good job girlie. We think there are four unharmed still."

Sophia nodded and gladly switched to the gun Chibs offered her, knowing she had to be almost out of ammunition.

Sophia watched as the guys descended on the van and pushed the unharmed shooters out into the open, weapons dropped. Chibs stood from his position next to her and reached out a hand to help her up. She took it and gladly accepted the hug he gave her.

"Great job, lass, Juicy boy is a lucky one," Chibs said. "Now, lets go get you into the clubhouse and get your hands scrubbed up, alright?"

Sophia nodded and he started down the ladder first. When she got close to the ground, she felt his hands on her waist, steadying her as he guided her to the ground.

He led her to the clubhouse door and she finally felt like she could exhale when she got through the door. Mia ran up and hugged her.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, fine," Sophia said moving toward the bathroom a little shakily. She washed her hands, scrubbing under her nails and up her arms.

She jumped as Juice came in behind her.

"Soph, you ok?"

She swallowed and nodded.

"You never shot a person before?"

She shook her head.

Juice handed her a towel. She dried her hands. "You did not kill them, you just stopped them. They were coming here to harm us. You just protected your own."

She nodded again. Juice pulled her into a hug. "I know," he whispered. "The first time is always hard."

He pulled her tight against him. She pulled back. "You were about to say something before..."

Juice put his hands on her cheeks and kissed her. "I don't know if this is the right time."

"Sure it is."

"Happy is in town and I was hoping you would get my crow while he was here."

Sophia had no idea what he was talking about. Crow? Happy? She raised her eyebrows. "What?"

Juice stepped back and looked down, running a hand over his mohawk. "I'm sorry, I just thought you were ready," he said nervously.

Sophia touched his arm. "I might be ready if I had any clue what you are talking about."

Juice laughed. "Shit I just thought you knew, um. Well, see...you should talk to Tara. She's in the other room." He stepped out into the clubhouse. "Tara," he called waving her over.

Sophia leaned up against the sink and smiled at a confused Tara suddenly standing in front of her.

"You ok?" Tara asked as Juice pulled the door shut.

Sophia laughed. "Juice is babbling about happy crows and took it as a rejection when I asked for clarification."

Tara burst out laughing. "Happy crows? I love it. Ok, I think he was asking you if you were ready to get his crow."

Sophia raised her eyebrows.

"Shit, right, you aren't from here. Ok. This charter is called SAMCRO. When one of the guys finds a woman worthy of being his Old Lady and she proves to be an asset to the club, he asks her to get his crow. Kind of like a class ring, but permanent and it deepens your commitment to the club."

"So you all have birds?"

Tara turned and lifted the hem of her top. "Yeah, tattoos."

"So he is asking me to tattoo a crow on myself?"

"Yeah."

"Well that makes more sense, except for the happy part."

Tara laughed. "Happy is from the nomad charter, he does tattoos."

"So Happy is here and Juice is giving me his crow?"

"Only if you are ready."

"Am I?"

"From what I can see, I would be overjoyed to bring you into the fold."

"Do all Old Ladies get a crow?"

Tara shook her head. "There are some who are not involved with club dealings. But there are some of us who prove valuable to the club, we know everything, we perform jobs for them, we are in the most danger," Tara took Sophia's hands. "Juice needs to be completely honest with you about everything, he needs to be faithful, and you need to make sure you aren't taken advantage of."

Sophia nodded. "Any rules on placement?"

Tara shook her head and hugged her. They wrapped their arms around each other and went out of the bathroom. Juice turned and anxiously awaited an answer. Sophia smiled and unwound herself from Tara and pointed to the inside of her wrist. Juice grabbed her and lifted her from the ground as he swung her around.

"Tomorrow," he whispered as he set her down.

Tara pulled her back and wrapped her arm around her waist as the guys went into the chapel.

Mia walked up. "I'm going to scoot, you want a ride?"

"No, I'm going to wait for Juice."


End file.
